


Hope Comes From the Smallest Places

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Druid kolivan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Does Antok live?





	Hope Comes From the Smallest Places

“Leader!” A Blade operative called out to Kolivan, who was overseeing new refugees who had come to Olkarion seeking sanctuary from the ever growing war.

Kolivan turned his attention to the young recruit. Tytika, a young Bramian hybrid, came running up to his leader holding a full Bramian youngling in arms. The little one looked tired, clearly malnourished and lacking sleep.

The Blade Master turned his head slightly to Ulaz, indicating the cub needed evaluation before returning his full attention to Tytika.

“Report,” Kolivan ordered firmly.

Tytika nodded quickly. “Sir, I was assisting with settling the refugees into their new quarters when Alvua,” he nodded his head to the little one in his arms “Came up to me, and she pleaded to meet with you Leader. Refused to see the on-site medic, or eat, or anything, until she spoke with you.”

Ulaz continued his exam of the cub, frowning slightly at her condition. Underfed and underweight, she was half the size of a Bramian her age. It also looked as if she hadn’t slept in quintents.

The medic looked at Kolivan. “We need to get her to the medical center and start her on intravenous fluids. How she’s survived for this long is astonishing.” Kolivan nodded, motioning for Tytika to follow the older Blade.

As Kolivan began to turn back to his duties, he felt a small hand grab onto his tunic. Despite her weakened state, Alvua’s grip held firm as Kolivan turned to look at her.

Alvua began speaking quickly, the Blade’s translators having a hard time picking up the words. Tytika gently hushed her, asking the cub to slow down and start again.

The youngling took a breath and slowly began again. “I must speak with Sword Leader,” she said, looking at Kolivan immediately. “You are he, yes?”

Kolivan nodded slightly, giving the cub confirmation enough to begin digging into her pockets as she continued speaking. “Was slave prisoner on Galra skyship, cruel master Drazen. Would hit slave prisoners no reason. Drazen beat me no reason, did no thing wrong. 

“Nother slave prisoner stop him, biiiig Galra grab Drazen and throw him to other wall. Drazen not get up, taken way by metal Galra. Big Galra help me, wrap hurts, gave me charm, say to keep safe, give to Sword Leader if I become free.”

As she said this, she pulled out a charm shaped as the Blade of Marmora symbol. Kolivan’s eyes widened, his claws trembling slightly as he reached for the charm, Alvua dropping it into his claws.

Trinkets like this were not uncommon within his organization, usually given as a token of friendship. However, this charm was unlike any other. Carved from luxite, it was engraved on both sides with the saying, ‘Hope comes from the smallest places.’

Kolivan grabbed Alvua’s hand, gripping it tightly in his massive claws. “Cub,” he said carefully, though he was unable to keep the hint of desperation out of his voice. “The Galra who gave you this charm, where is he? It’s very important that I know.”

Alvua rubbed her eyes with her free hand, exhaustion finally setting now that she had completed her task. She was able to meet Kolivan’s gaze, her voice becoming quieter as she neared unconsciousness. “Masked Galra came, shot fire light at big Galra. Big Galra yell, hurt too bad to fight, metal Galra drag big Galra away. Masked Galra say Tzravet make big Galra pay…”

The youngling went limp, exhaustion finally claiming her. Kolivan reluctantly released her hand, nodding to both Ulaz and Tytika to take the cub to the med center for treatment.

Thace walked towards Kolivan as the two Blades walkex by, rumbling to Ulaz in greeting. His mate rumbled back, though it seemed distracted as he led the way to the center.

As Thace got closer, he noticed his pack leader’s tense posture, his traditional pack greeting going unanswered. Thace stopped just behind Kolivan, reaching to settle his claw on the leader’s shoulder. 

Kolivan jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts as he turned to Thace. Tears ran down his fur, his face filled with anguish, disbelief, anger, and unbridled joy.

“Kolivan…?” Thace asked carefully, unsure of what was happening. 

In lieu of answering, the Blade Leader held out the charm, activating his druid abilities for the first time in deca-phoebs. Thace stared wide-eyed at the Marmora symbol as it glowed red.

“He’s alive Thace,” Kolivan whispered. “Antok is alive…”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued…?
> 
> —————————————————————————
> 
> This is a REALLY bad habit I’m developing, staying up into the wee hours of the morning. This fic was particularly hard to write, I was hoping to get it written in one go BUT my brain has other ideas. 
> 
> So what do you guys think? Want to read about a rescue or should I leave it up to your imaginations?


End file.
